No Regrets
by VV the wise girl
Summary: What would have happend if Frank hadn't asked Hazel to be his girlfriend the night before the Argo 2 came? Would things be different between Leo and Hazel? Read and find out! This is a going to have about five chapters all leading up to the moment on the rock in the Mark of Athena. Complete Lazel! Rated T because Leo is Leo


**WARNING****: do NOT read if you ship Frazel, if you do then your computer will turn into a tiger and eat you!**

**Okay well maybe not but this is still not for Frazel, Leyna, or Liper shippers eyes.**

**This story is about what would have happened if Frank hadn't asked Hazel to be his girlfriend the night before the Argo II came to camp. This will have like 3-5 chapters all pretty much leading up to the moment on the rock in MOA. And just because it would be too complicated otherwise, Leo already knows that Sammy if his great grandpa **

**Disclaimer: will someone please remind me of the last time that Uncle Rick wrote a fanfic?**

***this starts during the dinner under the Argo II**

**Leo's POV**

That girl with familiar gold eyes was starting to freak me out. She just kept staring at me with shamelessly like she was trying to find something in my face.

Speaking about faces she is _beautiful _not like hot but really beautiful. _I wonder if she has a boyfriend _I thought _damn it Valdez get your priorities straight your about to go to war! But seriously does she?_

The thought kept creeping into my mind as built a pinwheel without really thinking. Everyone else at the dinner was talking about less important stuff, like Gaea, the doors, and blah, blah, blah.

As the crowd started to disperse I got excited because this was my chance to talked to the gold-eyed-girl that I just found out was named Hazel, _Hazel_ why does that sound familiar?

"Hey gold-eyes!" I yelled, trying to get you attention _really Leo could you not think of anything better? _I mentally scolded myself.

Sadly the stupid comment managed to get her attention,

"It's Hazel. So…..what's up? Do you need a tour or something?

**A/N: sorry for putting this in the middle of a chapter: I know that Leo went with Octavian but that wouldn't work into the story right so I changed it, but don't worry Leo is still going to blow up Camp Jupiter. Just with Hazel this time….**

"Yup, lead the way miss gold-eyes."

She looked like she was holding back tears so I tried more humor

"Hey why are you crying? I'm not that ugly am I?" that was a line that I hadn't heard in a long time…not since it was told to me as a kid.

Suddenly the girl-Hazel burst into tears and ran off. And like the stubborn idiot that I am, I followed her.

10 minutes later I found her at a temple that I could only guess was Hades/Pluto's by the creepiness. Come to think of it I think that Percy mentioned that Hazel was a daughter of Pluto.

Without really thinking about it I put my arms around her and held her in a tight embrace

"What's wrong? Did I say something? Can I help?" the questions flooded out of me, she ignored my questions and asked one of her own

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Well you just did, but I'll let you ask another if I can ask one after." I tried to see if acting like a smart-ass would work

"Do you know someone named Sammy Valdez?"

Suddenly everything clicked into place, all of the memories came back at once and I said the whole story aloud:

"He was my _bisabuelo _that's Spanish fo-"

"Great-grandfather" She interrupted "He tried to teach me Spanish once…" she said with a faraway look in her eyes

I stared at her for a second but kept going

"So he was my great-grandfather, he died when I was 8 a few months before my mom died in a fire." I stifled a wince "before I went to bed every night he would tell me tales of a beautiful girl with gold eyes, her name was Hazel. That was you wasn't it?"

She nodded and motioned me to keep going as if this was completely normal. Well when you live in the Mythological world I guess that it is.

"He told me that she was his best-friend, and then on her thirteenth birthday he finally got the guts to kiss her.

He said that he planned out the next day perfectly: he was going to spend the last of his money on taking her to watch a movie, and then he was going to give her a necklace that used to be his moms. That was the day when he was finally going to ask her to be his girlfriend and say 'I love you'." At this point Hazel was bawling her eyes out and I have to admit that tears were streaking down my face too, but I still went on

"But he said that when he went to her apartment to surprise her, she was gone. The man who owned the place said that her mom just paid the rest of the month's rent and ran off to Alaska.

That was all Sammy told me for a while but then on my 8th birthday he said that I was old enough to hear the rest of the story.

He said that when he finally got enough money, he traveled to Alaska to look for her, only to find out that a cave collapsed on her and she has been dead for five years. Three days after he told me he passed on himself, his last words were 'I hope I get to see her again'" I finished my dreadful story

Hazel just kept crying in my arms while I cried silent tears, we stayed like that for a good 15 minutes until she finally said,

"I did love him and I hate myself for letting Gaea posses my mother." She said, and then she told me the whole story of what happened in Alaska

"Is that why you freaked out when you saw me? Because you thought and or hoped I was Sammy?"

"Yes but you seemed like you recognized me too"

"Just your eyes, I remember the odd gold color from a picture that _bisab_- I mean Sammy had of you. I think that you were at a carnival or something."

"He kept that? After so many years?" she looked shocked

"He never forgot you."

I tried to hide the jealousy from my voice, how is it possible that my great-grandfather got to her before I did? If I wasn't in this situation then I would be flirting my butt off right now, _well maybe it's not too late _I thought

"C'mon make yourself decent I'm gonna take you too that café that I saw in New Rome."

"Are you serious? After all that just happened?" she raised an eyebrow

"Of course I'm serious get movin'" I said in my best military voice, which I obviously needed to work on because she burst out laughing

"Fine you win but you're buying me coffee."

"Whatever just hurry up I'm hungry!" I complained but I made no effort to contain the joy in voice from that fact that she said yes

She fixed her hair and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then I extended my elbow like the gentlemen that I am and we walked into New Rome like a couple from the 40's.

We got to the café I ordered a hot chocolate with extra sugar and whipped cream and Hazel got black coffee and a brownie. We joked around for a while until she said that she wanted to see the ship so we cleared our table and walked to the outskirts of the city when I remembered something

"Hey you almost got away with not answering my question."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when you asked about Sammy I said that I was going to ask you something."

"Oh yeah, now I remember so ask away."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No…why?"

"So I can do this-"

He leaned down and kissed her for a full thirty seconds before pulling back

"-with no regrets"

**Well that's it for chapter one and I hope to put up the next chapter as soon as possible and if you like Lazel then you should read my other story, it's called 'Aphrodite's love potion' **

**So was it good? Was it bad? Was it too fast? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Should I keep going?**

**I need at least one positive review before continuing**

** and no 'Some-Awesome-Person' you don't really count because your pretty much obligated to read and review….I know where you live**


End file.
